The present invention relates generally to an infant carrier, and in particular, to an infant carrier mountable to a mounting bracket of a car seat.
Infant carriers are well-known in the art. They are simple in construction and easy to operate. An example of conventional infant carrier is shown in FIG. 1. To release the infant carrier 1 from the mounting bracket of the car seat (not shown), the user has to pull the finger pull 3 located at the lower rear of the frame 2. The finger pull 3 is operatively connected to front latch 4 and rear latch 5 by means of a link. When the finger pull 3 is pulled in the direction as shown by the arrow in FIG. 1, the front latch 4 and rear latch 5 is pivotally moved in the direction as shown by the arrows, so as to disengage from the front lever and rear lever of the mounting bracket respectively. In this way, the infant carrier can be released from the car seat.
However, when the user intends to pull the finger pull 3 located at the lower rear of the frame 2, the user has to move his/her hand to the back of the carrier. Such a movement is against the natural movement of a human, and is difficult to apply the force. It is, therefore, troublesome for a female to perform the operation.
Furthermore, if the finger pull 3 is accidentally pulled, for example, by a naughty child seated in the car, this infant carrier may disengage from the mounting bracket, resulting in an undesirable damage.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an infant carrier that substantially obviates one or more of the disadvantages of the related art carriers.
An object of the present invention is to provide an infant carrier that allows an operator to easily release the infant carrier from a mounting bracket of a car seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a design that is reliable and easy-to-operate.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description to follow. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims as well as the appended drawings.